Seiryoku
"The lone fox that hunts his prey." - Darknesslover5000 Seiryoku (勢力 Seiryoku) is a Taishoku Kokumin, and an enemy of Sesshōmaru's group. Appearance Seiryoku is a slender, male Taishoku Kokumin of average height with a melancholic appearance, short, spiky silver hair, pale skin and blue eyes. He typically wears an outfit that consists of a long sleeved jacket zipped down the middle, pants and white shoes. In his adult form, he typically wears a white suit. Personality Seiryoku is a calm, secretive person, never talking unless spoken to, or when he feels he needs to, and even then prefers not to say too much. His attitude allows him to stay completely calm in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He has a habit of keeping at least one hand in his pocket at almost all times, excepting when in combat. Due to his quiet exterior, animals find him easy to get along with, and he has a fondness for animals. He utterly despises Daiyaku Itonami, and the feeling is mutual. History Synopsis *False Utopia: Infiltration Equipment Fūken (封剣, Sealing Blade): Seiryoku possesses what he calls a "blade" of sealing, though it resembles a key much more than a blade. Aside from sealing, how to use it is currently unknown. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Seiryoku's amount of spirirtual energy is truly great, causing fear in the hearts of weak individuals. His energy is silver, and he can manipulate to take the form of a silver fox. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to lacking a weapon to use for combat, Seiryoku is very adept in close quarters combat. He has shown the ability to effortlessly knock out several Yūrei guards with a single strike, and is capable of blocking punches from Daiyaku with one hand, and effortlessly throw him back. Shindō Master: Seiryoku possesses knowledge of Shindō, having read the original scrolls during his time with Sesshōmaru, and studied from them, mastering many spells from Shindō. Like Daiyaku, he is capable of utiilzing the "Ōnaminagare" to it's fullest extent, clear testament to his skill in Shindō. Telepathy: Seiryoku seems to possess some form of telepathy, shown when he ductapped an officers hand to his Kidō gun by merely glancing at it. Special Ability Seiryoku's Special Ability is slightly reminiscent of the Zanpakutō Muramasa, in that he can unleash a wave of energy that will affect any target close enough. This wave of energy immediately shuts off all communication between the user and the Zanpakutō, rendering it's abilities unable and it's Shikai and Bankai unusable to be activated. Zanpakutō Kōshi (鉱石死 Crystal Death): While not a Shinigami, Seiryoku possesses this Zanpakutō from a Shinigami he killed. It is of the rare Crystal-type. It has no sealed state. *'Shikai:' Released by the command "Glisten" (きらきら Kirakira). The only change to note that it has been released is Seiryoku's eyes, which become emerald-green and sparkle frequently. :Shikai Special Ability: Kōshi's Shikai Special ability is the ability to create emeralds for attack and defense purposes. He can crystalize anything with his powers, forming crystals out of nothing, or crystallizing entire lakes for his usage. It also seems to harden his skin slightly. Despite the Zanpakutō not being his, it obeys him well, and he seems to get along with the spirit of the Zanpakutō, a young woman. Trivia *If Seiryoku ever appeared in the anime, his Japanese Voice would be Daisuke Namikawa and his English Voice would be Tony Oliver, the Japanese and English Voices of Ulquiorra.